Sachiel
|faction = GodGodzilla's allies|category = Gods}} Sachiel 'is the Keeper of the RPverse. His sole role is to maintain balance and keep everything in check. Front Information Sachiel is one of GodGodzilla's first creations. His purpose was to maintain balance and order throughout the entire RPverse, to make sure that nothing that threatens the brink of creation is happening in the RPverse. History Sachiel was born thousands of eons ago, all the way back to GodGodzilla's role in all of creation as he was one of his first creations. He was a giant glow of white light that extended lightyears away. As he was created, he was told that his purpose in the RPverse was to govern everything in control under GodGodzilla's name, as GodGodzilla would govern everything in all of existence. Knowing and acknowledging his purpose, he then created his own realm called "The Office" for him to operate his role in. Ever since then, Sachiel has always remained inside The Office performing his role ever since then. He has participated in many creation-breaking acts, and has solved all of them as well. Personality Sachiel takes his purpose very seriously, as he dedicates himself to it. He also bides by the rules of the RPverse strongly as well. He is also completely loyal to GodGodzilla as well, as he will not take action of doing anything other than his job unless he is asked by his creator himself to do so. He will not listen to anyone else, by this case. Appearance In his true form, Sachiel is a giant white light that extends lightyears away. This is also what he looks like in his true appearance, as Sachiel can look different to anyone in his true form by each person. In his humanoid form, Sachiel takes on the form of a human. He takes on the gender of a male, and the nationality and race of an Asian (specifically Japanese). He has a full head of deep black spiky hair with a single amber-yellow highlighted bang, as well has having a black light beard. He appears in a fancy white suit with a white-spotted black tie. Occupation Sachiel is given the title Keeper of the RPverse. He governs everything in the RPverse, ranging from the following: universes, dimensions, realms, timelines, etc. He watches and keeps close eye if anything creation-breaking is occurring within them. If there is, then he is called down to stop it immediately. He also has the job of registering the creation of new planes of existence as well. However, he does not have power over the owners of such existences, such as Gavriel and Abaddon ruling Heaven and Hell. Abilities Sachiel is the second most powerful character in the RPverse. His creator is the only one that comes before him. Being that, he has many abilities that he was assigned to by his creator. It is extremely rare for him to ever fight, and if anything, never has. *'Immortality - Sachiel has the highest level of immortality, as where one cannot be erased from existence. Save for his creator. *'Immortality Removal' - Sachiel can remove immortality from anyone he chooses, save for his creator, Abaddon, and Gavriel. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Sachiel is the second most powerful being originating from the RPverse, and as such, wields this power. *'Nigh-Omnicompetence' - Sachiel mostly uses this power if things do not go his way. He forcibly can solve all problems and issues, save for his creator, Abaddon, and Gavriel. *'Nigh-Omnifarious' - Sachiel can take on the form of anything that exists, save for his creator only. *'Nigh-Omnireplication' - Sachiel can replicate anything in existence, save for his creator, Gavriel and Abaddon. *'Nigh-Omnilock' - Sachiel can exit out of anything in existence. *'Nigh-Omnipresence' - Sachiel can appear anywhere in existence, bypassing places that are specifically blocked off in a supernatural power as well. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Sachiel holds unimaginable knowledge of everything in existence, second to his creator. *'Nigh-Omnisenses' - His most used power. Also a power that he uses all the time. Sachiel can sense anything in existence at an omniversal scale and beyond, save for his creator. *'Nigh-Invulnerability '- Sachiel is completely invulnerable to anyone, save for his creator. *'Concealment' - Sachiel can hide his presence anywhere in existence, and can make himself completely undiscoverable to anyone other than his creator only. *'Teleportation' - Sachiel has the ability to teleport. *'Apportion' - Sachiel can apport anyone he desires, other than his creator, Hellraiser, and Gabriel. *'Resurrection' - Sachiel can resurrect anyone of his choice. *'Death Inducing' - Sachiel can induce death of anyone of his choice, other than his creator, Gavriel and Hellraiser. He can also manipulate the time on how the death flows, as slowly to instantly. *'Power Granting' - Sachiel's least used power. Sachiel can gift any power unto anyone of his choice, save for his creator, Gavriel and Abaddon. **''Self Power Granting'' - Sachiel can grant himself any power of his choice, save for powers that his creator does not allow him to have. These are not all of Sachiel's powers, as he has far more powers than the ones listed. However, the ones listed are what he uses most. Category:Deities Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Characters (Gojiran)